A mouse with multiple side buttons may provide a user with ease of accessing buttons and assigning macro keys to each buttons. However, such a mouse may not take into account the comfort and feel of the user when engaging with the buttons. Typically, manipulation of the side buttons can cause strain or fatigue to the hands. Thus, there may be a need to provide comfort and ease of use to prevent thumb strain or fatigue from prolonged use.